The Story Of Legend characters
Character Bios! Grace: Worldwide Vocaloid Maker: "a girl from the USA who moved up to the state of Japan. She wants to share everything she creates with people around the world. Loves candy and food." Navi: The Most Annoying Fairy: "The "Hey! Listen!" Fairy. She was assigned as a partner to Kokori Link by the Great Deku Tree. She loves to annoy, and sometimes can go too far... AKA: make people go crazy." Eevee: The Lost Hero: "Eevee is a part of Link's nonexistent playful side. It is a very playful Pokemon, but it used to be able to still protect me when needed. But, that can't happen anymore now that Eevee has lost its spark. What will this playful Pokemon do without its other form with it?" Zelda: Wise Princess Of Hyrule: "Being a princess of Hyrule, she is very nice and mannerly. But, even princesses have encounters with jealousy. When she has a fated encounter with another Princess, called Peach, she learns that Peach has more trophies and items than herself, and she automatically gets jealous. She then goes into evil mode as she plots to kidnap Peach and take her to the evil temple..." Evil Zelda: The Evil Queen: "This Zelda has had a lot of changes. She now has a red dress, instead of purple, instead of nice, she is mean, and she is actually jealous over somebody. Why, Zelda?! Why did you become evil? WHY?!" Shulk: The Monado-Wielding Boy: "He is a blond-haired guy with a futuristic sword-looking thing that is called the Monado. He wields it, so that way he can use the Monado Arts to up his Attack, Speed, Shields, change how he attacks in a straight line, and he can also use it to slash people in the air.. And on their backs. I'm not joking. "Backslash! Air slash!" Had to do it. Ahem... Anyway... He is a very smart boy and he is very good with numerous tactics as well." Sheik: The Mysterious Sheikah: "A mysterious youth of the Sheikah tribe that is actually - SPOILER ALERT! - Evil Princess Zelda in disguise. "He" appears to us as a guider person that actually knows the real way to Zelda's castle. He shows the way, but he gets lost, and leaves us. But, the truth is this, Zelda didn't get lost! She was trying to make us get lost so she made us take the wrong path!" Palutena: Goddess Of Light: "The goddess of light. Is gentle-hearted and kind, but still loves to joke around at times. She is often sometimes considered to be weak and not fun, but she doesn't take those remarks as any criticism comments. Her guard and servant is the white-winged angel named Pit." Pit: The Angel From Above: "A angel named Pit that lives in Skyworld and is Lady Palutena's servant and guard. He loves candy and ice cream. He is hyper, cowardly, and gullible, unlike his other side, Dark Pit." Dark Pit: Pit's Flawed Clone: "A different dark part of Pit. He loves to fight and win. He still hates the nickname Pitoo and he is tougher, more feisty, and less gullible than his other side, Pit." Past Pit: "Tough White-winged Doppelgänger: "The past version of Pit. He is way better at fighting than the future Pit, and it shows how much he has changed over the years. He first appears when he flys out of the time-space realm to save his future side that is falling off a cliff." Wally: Pokemon Trainer Master: "A Pokemon Trainer Master, Wally is an expert at anything that has to do with Pokemon. He is a expert at picking out what attacks to use in battle. He is a very smart boy." Meloetta: Green-Haired Master Attacker: "Wally's other Form. He is now more into speaking his mind, more tough, no longer shy, and even smarter than before. His attacks are no joke, and he uses the power of invisibility for defense and for getting out of the range of close attacks." Siri 1: The Famous one: "This Siri is the supposedly popular one of the group. She makes all the plans and ideas. She is often annoyed at people who have better speakers than her, because of her owner." Miri: The Nice One: "This Siri is the really kind one of the group. She is a DSI XL Siri, so she only has two speakers, often making Siri 1 jealous. She sometimes uses her loud sound to attack." Siri 2: The Weak One: "This Siri is the really weak one of the group. She is also very kind and nice, so she usually makes the non-battling plans. She is Not very good at fighting, but she still tries her best for everyone. She is Grace's old IPod Siri." Piri: The Hyper One: "This Siri is the hyper one of the group. She is part of the IPod Siri that replaced my old IPod. She is nice, but can still be good in a fight with villains. She loves candy and all things sweet. Ever since she started being Siri's replacement, she had wanted to meet her. And, when she did, they became true friends!" Siri 3: The Shy One; "This Siri is the extremely shy one of the group. She is part of the IPhone Siri that was Mom's. She is very shy, and will flinch at everything, even things that she knows aren't dangerous at all." Toon Link: Tiny, Tough Green-Clad: "Big eyes? Cat-shaped face? Adorable smile? That's right. If he's clad in green and has a tiny sword and a shield, it must be the famous Toon Link! He's called that because he looks like he jumped right out of a cartoon. He is from the land of Lorule, and by the way... Lorule is NOT the fake Hyrule. AT ALL. ... That is all." Young Link: The Doppelgänger Youth: "A non-cartoony version of Young Link from LOZ: Ocarina Of Time, often called "Ocarina Boy" by Grace. He is very quick, and has a bigger sword than Toon Link. He also has developed a habit for drinking Lon Lon Ranch Milk because he loves it so much. He is very nice and kind. And even though he is famous all over, it has not gotten the best of him." Zero Suit Samus: The Tough Metroid: "A tough and agile fighter. She is very quick, making her hard to hit. She trained under a group of people, and that made her as fast as ever. She is very smart as well." Link: The Missing Part Of The Spark: "The hero of Hyrule legend continued to pass on... But sadly, Link does not, as he used up too much of his spark, so he has to fade away. Eevee is the only Form of his remaining, but the people of the land still haven't lost hope. They eagerly wait day to day for their hero to come and save them.. But what if that day never comes?" The Hero Of Hyrule: "The inner spark has been unleashed! This Hero Of Hyrule came upon this land years ago, but he faded away, due to using his spark too much. But now, he's back and better than ever before!" Kirby: The Pink Puffball: "A kawaii space alien that has the power to inhale opponents, and copy their ability. It can even use it for their advantage! Sounds like Kirby's gonna be good addition to the fight of Good VS Evil, eh?" Pikachu & Pichu: Two Balls Of Electricity: "A Electric-type duo that fights together in the movie. Pikachu and Pichu both use their Electric attacks to stun foes, then finishes them off with a powerful Skull Bash from Pikachu and a medium-powerful Take Down from Pichu." Jigglypuff: The Pink Balloon With Legs: "What's pink, and has big eyes and a balloon-like body? This balloon-looking Pokemon, Jigglypuff! It may look cute, but it will put you to sleep with its lullaby if you don't watch out." Charizard: The Burning Fire Within: "A majestic Pokemon with wings that can't fly good, but can still attack ferociously. Has powerful Fire type moves such as Flamethrower and another powerful Normal type move Slash." Lucario: The Power Of Aura: "A mysterious Pokemon with a mysterious life force emitting from its body. It is called it's Aura. As Lucario takes damage, it's own Aura can grow even stronger than before, so it can finish an opponent off in a snap." Ganondorf: The Villain Without A Heart: "This villain Link beat has been jailed and has a lot of things to think about now. Was he being mean? Can he be nice? And CAN he ever be friends with Link? Daisy: The Selfish Sister: "A very selfish and tough sister, Daisy often wins in numerous mini games. She is very boastful, and loves to win. She also is Peach's sister. By the way, Daisy is also a Princess like Peach." Ice Climbers Nana & Popo: Perfect Best Friends: "As the name suggests, the Ice Climbers are people who climb ice. But, they are very special ones. Their names are Nana and Popo. They have a real bond, which allows them to not get in the way of each other and not argue when they fight together." Rosalina: The Stargirl: " Luma: The Real, Mystical Star: "A Luma is a moving star that Rosalina takes care of at the Observatory. Soon they form a bond so that way they are always the best of friends!" Peach: The Ready-For-Anything Princess: "Peach was gardening when all of a sudden she got trapped in a cage. It turns out it was Zelda who had kidnapped her out of jealousy. Peach was very worried. It felt like the end for her. But, what if we go out to rescue her?"